Stained Rose
by ForeverBlue90
Summary: Alaria, a new student at cross academy, has a rough time settling in. She fears the vampires, unluckily gaining they're attention. She goes through a series of unlucky encounters that reveal that she isn't like every other ordinary human.
1. Alaria

AN: This is my first fan fiction! (YAY ME) I guess I'm on my way to becoming an actual Vampire Knight fan fiction writer. I became a recent fan of Vampire Knight… I love the story, the idea and all the characters. BUT I hate the fact that either Zero or Kaname will get hurt… so I decided to create an OC and play around a little XD I am not saying what will happen… but I am planning a HUGE twist. And the story starts 2 days before Yuuki sees Zero and Maria fight.

Rating: Mature (for future chapters that might include lemon)

_Chapter 1- Alaria_

Alaria Cartel watched the passing trees as her snow white carriage travelled through the night. She had been late to depart from Venezuela, her foster parents had decided that a few weeks missed at Cross academy wasn't so bad, she on the other hand, thought it was. Admittance into such a prestigious school was difficult, even for people as wealthy as her foster parents.

Alaria sighed, she was still bored and this trip was beginning to take effect on her excitement level. She eyed around the carriage looking for anything to indulge her. Her steely blue eyes settled on the brochure her foster parents gave her, she had already read it twice and decided that reading it one more time to kill time wouldn't be such a bad idea.

After what seemed to be ages, she finally arrived at the prestigious school ranked number 1 in the world, Cross Academy. Alaria stepped out of the carriage already dressed in her black school uniform. She stared at the huge castle of a school, her shimmering silver hair swaying as a soft breeze blew past her.

'_This place looks amazing.' _She couldn't wait to see the rest of the castle,smiling she made her way into her new school, a light skip in her light steps.

She had been walking down a dimly lit corridor for some time now and getting mildly irritated. She sighed and tried to find something more interesting. Alaria searched the landscape, nothing. Just when she was about to give up and walk the same way she came, she noticed something shimmering in the corner of her vision. Alaria, being the curious person that she was, headed further down the corridor and to her absolute glee, happened upon a bed of snow white roses. She couldn't help but admire the beautiful, fully blossomed roses. She made her way towards them. As Alaria kneeled down to smell the roses, she couldn't help but feel comfortable. Her steely eyes soften as she ran her fingers delicately over the petals.

'_Roses,'_ the beautiful flowers always seemed to bring out something in Alaria, ever since she could remember, roses were her favourite flower. She, ironically enough, had a white rose tattooed on her palm ever since she could remember. Explaining the black gloves she constantly wore.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Alaria jumped back, whirling around. Her hand instinctively placed on her heart trying to calm her herself from the shock of the mysterious character's voice.

Unfortunately, opposed to what she had originally thought staring at the mysterious character only caused her heart to race faster she gasped.

A brown haired man, with eyes as violet as ripen grapes. The man smiled warmly at her, in other situation she would've smiled back, but there was something wrong with this man. Her eyes went wide in horror as her tattoo burnt against her skin. The man looked at her quizzically, as her hand hurt more she saw red eyes and sharp abnormally long fangs. She closed her eyes and shook her head and saw that he wasn't back to normal.

'_Vam-vam-pire'_. She had read folklore and fiction. She knew what he was.He took a step forward and had a look of concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he tried to touch her shoulder and on instinct, she grabbed his arm and judo flipped him onto his back, immediately running into the forest to get as far away from him as possible. She knew he was coming after her, ducking under a branch she kept running, looking back to see if he was getting closer.

She didn't notice the group of students in white passing by. She fell over after she bumped into the one in the front of the group. Looking up Alaria saw, 7 students, 3 girls and 4 guys.

Her hand was now burning more fiercely than before. Shunning the pain, she looked at the group of students. Her eyes widened and she started to shake softly.

'_They-they_, _all... vampires' _she crawled backwards, away from them. They all gave her strange looks.

"You should go back to your dorm" a blonde haired vampire said to her. He took a step towards her. She shook her head, stuttering a weak "Stay-stay away!" the atmosphere changed and all the vampires stared at her with masked shock. She was the first day class student, other than Zero, that has ever wanted nothing to do with them.

Alaria, standing up, faced them and looked at them as menacingly as her beautiful, innocent face could. "What are you vampires doing here?" at this statement, all the vampires gaped.

"Who told you that?" spoke the only vampire that was indifference, the dark haired one that she bumped into earlier. She looked around her for a way to get away, there was no way out, she was in-between them and a lake.

"Its-uh not important how I found out… how can you exist? It's not possible." The weight of what she had discovered finally taking its effect on her.

'_How could this be? Why are they looking at me like that?' _she was brought out of her state of shock by the deep, commanding voice of the dark haired vampire with chocolate/red eyes.

"Takuma, erase her memory we'll take her to the chairman." Alaria got into a defensive position.

"Don't come near me!" Alaria shouted defensively, trying to sound more courageous than she actually felt. Before she could even process what was happening, the blond haired vampire with the hazel eyes appeared behind her. Again as if her body got a mind of its own, she instinctively elbowed his stomach and turned around using her momentum to push the vampire, he stumbled back slightly. Alaria ignoring the hisses and shocked expression and took the opportunity to make a dash for it. However, to no avail, in the blink of an eye the vampires surrounded her. The one she had pushed earlier softly chuckled.

"She can pack a punch for a human"

"Tell me about it." added the vampire she had flipped over, as he made his way to join the group from the dense foliage she ran through.

"I had the pleasure of bumping into this feisty little thing. She wasn't very fond of me." He said this as he tried to dust off the dirt on his back.

Now 8 vampires were around Alaria each looking at her with different expressions. She couldn't do much at this point. Alaria lowered her gaze so her bangs covered my eyes, '_its over, why did I come to this stupid school! It's a school for vampires!' _tears began forming in her eyes, as she contemplated what would happen to her.

"Save your tears… we won't hurt you." The commanding voice of the one she had bumped into earlier ordered. He tried to come closer to her, she couldn't do much else so she waited, waited until he took her life… memories of her family and life rushed into her mind, something in her snapped. '_No! I will not die!_' She looked up into his face with defiance. She wouldn't be anyone's snack.

Kaname's hand stopped midway as he saw the look in this girl's eyes, she was afraid, terrorized but she refused to submit to her fear. She had something planned. Expecting some form of attack, Kaname approached her and assumed correctly, Alaria had tried to attack him. He held her wrist as she struggled to pull free from him.

"I said I won't hurt you." Kaname repeated again, more forcefully this time. Alaria, glared at him and used her other hand to punch him the chest. The other vampires gasped as if she had committed a serious crime. Now even more fearful, Alaria tried harder to get out of his grasp.

"Let go, let go or I Alaria will hurt you!" Alaria's comment seemed to cause some of the vampires to laugh. The one holding her wrist raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"You hurt me? I don't think so." He said arrogantly and in a tone that clearly said this discussion is over.

Kaname, twisted her arm so that her back was pressed against him. And began erasing her memory of what had happened. Alaria, struggling to get free from his grasp could do nothing but slowly succumb to a deep slumber.

A/N Okay thats its for chapter 1... i dunno if it made a good impression. Let me know... everything wanted, flames reviews, suggestions anything. And I apologize for the short chapter. I just created something to start with… xp


	2. Friend? Probably Not

AN: Yay me!!!! Chapter 2!!!! One step closer to becoming a Vampire Knight FFA. As I said before, I am not sure where this story is going. Alaria will be of course involved in almost all the scenes because the fic is about her, but ofcourse the original characters will always be around. I am still planning a HUGE twist. Right this a day before Yuuki sees Zero fighting Sakura and getting her memory erased.

A/N what do you think of the story?? I've never created a major OC before and I want to know if you can picture her and her personality.

_Flash back:_

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Let go, let go or I Alaria will hurt you!" Alaria's comment seemed to cause some of the vampires to laugh. The one holding her wrist raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. _

"_You hurt me? I don't think so." He said, arrogantly and in a tone that clearly said this discussion is over. _

_Kaname, twisted her arm so that her back was pressed against him. And began erasing her memory of what had happened. Alaria, struggling to get free from his grasp could do nothing but slowly succumb to a deep slumber._

Rating: Mature (for future chapters that might include lemon)

_Chapter 2- A new friend? Probably not_

A weak, dazed groan ended the deep comfortable silence. The form of a very exhausted Alaria, shifted softly underneath the satin sheets. She rubbed her throbbing, dazed head, moaning as the light headed feeling intensified. There was only one other time that Alaria could remember when she had such a dazed feeling; the night she was expected to attend her parents cocktail party. From that day on, Alaria knew that more than 2 glasses of red wine was way too much for her poor liver to handle. She used her elbows to prop herself up, she frowned when she looked around the room. She had most definitely never seen this room before. She definitely didn't know who those hideous looking shoes belonged too and she most definitely didn't know the person in the photo-frame near the bed she was in. Alaria, finding this whole situation a wee-bit creepy thought back, she focused her mind on the memories of last night. She remembered the carriage ride, as she focused her mind and tried harder, she had a flashback.

'_After what seemed to be ages, she finally arrived at the prestigious school ranked number 1 in the world, Cross Academy. Alaria stepped out of the carriage already dressed in her black school uniform. She stared at the huge castle of a school, her shimmering silver hair swaying as a soft breeze blew past her._

'_This place looks amazing.' She couldn't wait to see the rest of the castle, __smiling she made her way into her new school, a light skip in her light steps._

_She had been walking down a dimly lit corridor for some time now and getting mildly irritated. She sighed and tried to find something more interesting. Alaria searched the landscape, nothing. Just when she was about to give up and walk the same way she came, she noticed something shimmering in the corner of her vision. Alaria, being the curious person that she was, headed further down the corridor and to her absolute glee, happened upon a bed of snow white roses. She couldn't help but admire the beautiful, fully blossomed roses. She made her way towards them. As Alaria kneeled down to smell the roses, she couldn't help but feel comfortable. Her steely eyes soften as she ran her fingers delicately over the petals._

'_Roses,'__ the beautiful flowers always seemed to bring out something in Alaria, ever since she could remember, roses were her favourite flower. She, ironically enough, had a white rose tattooed on her palm ever since she could remember. Explaining the black gloves she constantly wore._

_She bent over to smell the roses, delighting in the refreshing scent. _

She gasped and grabbed her head, as though there was some mental block, some sort of electric fence that shocked the nerves in her brain every time she tried to remember anything else that happened that night. Sighing she swung her legs of the side of the bed and stood up. Stumbling and placing a hand on her forehead to sooth the drunken feeling. Finally after steadying herself, she made her way to the mahogany door. Cautiously, she opened the door and peaked out into the hallway. Good, no one there, she crept down the hallway…conveniently she was in a room at the end of the hall and thus didn't have the dilemma of choosing between which side to choose. Slowly she made her way down some stairs, grinning as she saw what seemed to be an exit. Alaria, thanking all that's good, walked out of the flat undetected. She spoke to soon, the door opened and hit Alaria. She fell flat on her butt as she lost her balance due to the unexpected push by the door. Groaning, she rubbed her rear and looked up to meet the wise, crazy eyes of non other than Mr. Cross.

…Alaria, remained quiet. Expecting some kind of questioning, instead, she was greeted by an unexpected, bewildering "HI!!!" Alaria, stared gaping, she had met strange people but not quite like the man standing before her at the moment.

"You must be Miss Cartel! Welcome to Cross academy! Where we try to educate and make your life happy and filled with toys, flowers, cherries and fish!" A huge childish smile was plastered on Mr. Cross's face. His expression contrasting with the shocked and sweat drop face Alaria was wearing. Before she could say anything, the headmaster, Cross, pulled her up to her feat and was dragging her out of what she guess was the dorms and into a series of connected buildings.

"Your just in time the last class is about to start and you'll make it in time to be introduced to the other students!" Alaria couldn't say anything. Her brain was jammed, the idea of meeting such a childish, happy man and getting dragged across a lawn somehow isn't registering in her mind. Lost in her combusting thoughts, Alaria hadn't quite noticed that she was already standing in front of larger Mahogany doors. The headmaster turned to her.

"Well Miss Cartel…mind if I call you Alaria?? YAY! Ahm, you may go in, the teacher will automatically call upon you to introduce yourself… good luck." As soon as he's said that he turned around and walked towards some place that she didn't know. Shrugging at the strange experience, Alaria took in a deep breath and made her way through the doors. Instantly all eyes were on her, she shyly waved and made her way to the front of the desk, where a teacher with a patch over his left eye smiled warmly and beckoned her to introduce herself. Meekly, Alaria introduced herself;

"Good afternoon, I am Alaria Cartel. I am a student originally from Venezuela." Alaria, looked about the room for the first time, trying to get an idea of what the class thought of her. She saw jealousy, typical of the girls, admiration, typical of idiot boys and some friendly looks here and there. But there was one person that wouldn't even stare at her. He just continued staring out the window. All alone. _"Maybe he is new too she thought" _seeing as he was basically sitting all alone in the middle of a row of desks. Cocking her head to the side, she ignored the teacher and students and made her way towards the seat next to him.

She heard a few gasps and whispers from other students as she sat next to him. The boy with Silver hair, a darker shade then hers, eyed her from the corner of his stunning purple eyes. His eyes were the kind of purple that you could get lost in, like the night sky in the darkest storms of winter. Smiling at him she said "Hi" he eyed her for sometime before facing the front. A smile tugged at her lips as she heard his delayed "Hi".

A/N Ehe…. . I know its been like forever and I apologize… but er…. I've been so busy!!!!! The IB diploma senior year is the biggest pain the ass ever!!!! So yeah,,,, sowwy, well ahm that was chapter 2… I hope you enjoyed it… it was kinda hard to write since I had completely forgotten everything that I had planned for this chapter…. =/ ahm yeah but anyways…. That's the chapter…. R and R!! =D


	3. Mutual dislikes

AN: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya!!!!! Chapter 3!!!! As I said before, I am not sure where this story is going... As I said before Alaria will be of course involved in almost all the scenes because the fic is about her, but ofcourse the original characters will always be around. I am still planning a HUGE twist. Right this a day before Yuuki sees Zero fighting Sakura and getting her memory erased…. Still…

A/N what do you think of the story?? I've never created a major OC before and I want to know if you can picture her and her personality.

_Flash back:_

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_She heard a few gasps and whispers from other students as she sat next to him. The boy with Silver hair, a darker shade then hers, eyed her from the corner of his eyes with a stunning shade of purple, the kind of purple that makes you think of the night sky in the middle of winter. Smiling at him she said "Hi" he eyed her for sometime before facing the front before she heard a delayed "Hi" back._

Rating: Mature (for future chapters that might include lemon, swearing and maybe abuse)

___________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 3-_

_Mutual dislikes_

Sighing, Alaria stretched and dragged her feat out of the ever boring detention. Scowling and muttering she held her head in her hands. Generally Alaria was a bright and obedient student; however the one thing, which pissed her off the most, was a rude neighbor and my god was Zero a rude neighbor! She didn't mean to slap him in the face with a flexible ruler… it was an accident. I mean, it was her instinct to defend herself from a snide, glaring prick that hit Zero, not her...

Alaria thought of just how awkward the situation is going to get when she faces the rest of the student body. 'Speaking of the student body-where the heck are they?'

The sun was setting and there was no student in sight. Alaria made her way around the campus, stopping dead in her tracks to gasp. She saw the WHOLE, and I mean WHOLE, student body standing around a large gate.

Alaria pushed her way through the screaming and chattering students and ended up in the middle of the crowd. She saw Zero and a short auburn haired girl keeping all the students inline. Needless to say, Alaria was seriously confused. 'What kind of mad house am I in!?' Standing there shaking her head, she didn't notice the rushing class president who slammed into her, causing her to stumble forward and hit straight into a wall- or what she thought was wall.

'Wait.'

Feeling this "wall" she was surprised to see that it was very fabricy. Opening her once shut eyes, she Looked up. She was met with the cold, monotonous eyes of non other than Zero. There was not a single sound except for the rustling of the leaves. There was no doubt all the students were watching the scene very, very carefully.

Alaria's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the scrutiny of the crowd, looking away from Zero's eyes she stared at her amazingly interesting shoes, and wondered whether or not she should move away or not. The silence lasted only a little longer. It was broken by the creaking of a large what gate, the crowd began cheering and screaming all over again. Alaria took the chance and took a few steps away from Zero. He however was still staring at her with that cold eerie look. Alaria tilted her head stuck her tongue at him childishly and then shrugged, turning around to see the source of the outrageous cheering.

Alaria's jaw dropped. There in front of her were a large number of students, outrageously good looking students. Scowling she glared at them, 'who are they?? A rival school? I …almost feel like I know them…'

The brown haired girl, the one a little shorter than her, is apparently called Yuuki. Yuuki tried to push Alaria out of the way, seeing as Alaria ignored Yuuki's orders. Not a wise decision. In a single sweep, Alaria stood smirking as Yuuki sat on the ground rubbing her now sore butt. After making a childish face at Yuuki, Alaria marched straight towards these students.

As she got closer to the foreign students, her determination faded away, her steps slowed, her breathing got haggard. Looking at them she noticed the teenagers in a white uniform, exactly the same uniform but, white instead of black.

The students in white noticed her but did nothing to stop; they just continued walking her way. Yuuki now up and looking really awkward and embarrassed was still pushing the students on her side back, whilst Zero's side was completely silent, which wouldn't surprise her. He had a nasty glare.

Focusing back on the new coming students, Alaria held her ground… in the middle of the path, between Yuuki and Zero. Alaria then gasped as her hand burnt from the inside of her gloves. Hissing, she clenched her hand into a fist to put pressure on the pain. The students now stopped in front of her and looked straight at her. Well, with the exception of Kaname, who would shoot glances at Yuuki and Zero.

"Move, only guardians can be this close to night class students." Said the one, Alaria guessed was Kaname. It wasn't really difficult to guess who was who… the repetitive screaming and cheering of the stupid fan-girls made it quite clear. Alaria looked him straight in the eyes, seeing a tinge of red. Gasping she took a step back, her head began to spin. Kaname reached out to steady her but she swatted his hand away, earning gasps and growls from both the night class students and the day class students. Alaria hissed again as the pain in her palm intensified and an intense rush of flashbacks and memories of the night before swamped her mind. Alaria stumbled and shut her eyes, trying to calm herself down by holding her head.

Another vampire was making her way closer. Even though her eyes were closed she could feel it, in her palm, it seemed to burn the closer they came. Her eyes snapped open. She glared at the night class students and glared hatefully. Her eyes flashing as the winds began picking up. "Don't. Touch. Me. Vampire." She spat venomously. The night class students and the "guardians" gasped, well except for Zero, who's eyes just widened a little. The other day class students were too busy cheering and fawning to pay attention to Alaria's comment.

The atmosphere between the vampire, the guardian and Alaria was extremely awkward. Alaria holding her ground, stepped closer towards Kaname, her palm now burning furiously and the winds rougher than before. She looked him straight in the eyes, her heart beating rapidly, pausing to try and convince him that she wasn't intimidated.

"Try, just try and pull what you did yesterday on me again... I dare you." She threatened, she then turned on her heels and marched straight for the director's office, leaving behind; enraged vampires, ignorant twirps and baffled guardians.

As Alaria headed up the flight of stairs towards the director, hundreds of emotions and thoughts ran through her mind. Fear, anxiety, anger, and confusion. 'What the heck is going on… what madness is this?' deep in thought she snapped back to reality. Standing in front of Mr. Cross's office, Alaria stopped, took a deep breath and walked right in.

The chair man was standing by the window staring at the students disperse, some into their dorms others into their classes. Alaria open her mouth to start yelling when, she was cut off. "Miss Cartel. Sit." Alaria quickly did so. "I see you've discovered the identity of the night class students. How? I do not know. Why? I also do not know. But let me make one thing clear. All the students in this academy, whether they be vampires human or anything else of the sorts, are my students. This academy was founded to create peace between humans and vampires. Seeing as you discovered the truth, even though you had your memory erased, you still know." There was a pause as he looked at her seriously, Alaria tried to digest his every word. "I have no choice but to make you a guardian." Alaria's eyes popped out of her head and she gasped. "you want ME! To enforce PEACE between humans and… and…" she spat out the last word, "vampires!?" Mr. Cross answered her calmly and coolly, "yes, you see if you don't swear the guardian oath I will have to expel you. No human student that isn't a guardian is allowed to know, for their own good. So swear the oath, or pack your bags…"

A/N There we go…. Chappie 3!!! R & R btw… sorry for the lat update…


	4. Personal dislikes

AN: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya!!!!! Chapter 4!!!! Ok here there is a confrontation between Kaname and Alaria. She will be of course involved in almost all the scenes because the fic is about her, but the other original characters will always be around. I am still planning a HUGE twist. Well actually I've been saying that for a while... I don't think the twist is that big... :S

A/N what do you think of the story?? I've never created a major OC before and I want to know if you can picture her and her personality.

_Flash back:_

"Speech"

'Thought'

"l_et me make one thing clear. All the students in this academy, whether they be vampires, human or anything else, are my students. This academy was founded to create peace between humans and vampires. Seeing as you discovered the truth, even though you had your memory erased, you still know." There was a pause as he looked at her seriously, Alaria tried to digest his every word. "I have no choice but to make you a guardian." Alaria's eyes popped out of her head and she gasped. "You want ME! To enforce PEACE between humans and… and…" she spat out the last word, "vampires!?" Mr. Cross answered her calmly and coolly, "yes, you see if you don't swear the guardian oath I will have to expel you. No human student that isn't a guardian is allowed to know, for their own good. So swear the oath, or pack your bags…"_

Rating: Mature (for future chapters that might include lemon, swearing and maybe abuse)

_Chapter 4 -Picking sides_

Grumbling, Alaria tied the guardian symbol onto her upper thigh. '_Forced to maintain and hide the identities of the vampires, how scandalous.' _She was given a staff to go with her new job. It was the only good thing about being a guardian. Still muttering and cursing, Alaria snatched the staff from the table on her counter and made her way out of the room to the fountain in the middle of the forest. There, Zero and Yuuki will be waiting to give her a crash course in being a guardian.

Taking her time, Alaria made sure to enjoy the view of the castle at night, something she was forbidden to do before. Not that she was here that long anyway. Reflecting back, Alaria bowed her head in shame. It has only been two days and she has already hit someone in the face with a ruler, declared her hatred for a bunch of vampire students and was forced to become a guardian or leave. _'Am I really such a nuisance? This is terrible. Mother and father will definitely not like this if they were to find out.'_ Alaria picked up her pace and began jogging towards the fountain. She couldn't continue on like this! She had to get her act together; her foster parents aren't exactly paying such large funds for her to slack off. Determined to accept her situation and make the best of it, Alaria picked up her pace and ran towards the fountain, of course holding down her skirt as she did so. Though there was probably no one around, she really didn't want anyone to see her rear.

Finally making her way to the fountain, Alaria smiled as she saw Zero and Yuuki patiently waiting. Zero was his usual cold self, leaning against the tree as Yuuki animatedly spoke to him. Slowing her run to a quick walk, Alaria waved a hello and smiled at the two other guardians.

"Evening Zero, Yuuki! Sorry I am late, I got a little uh... lost..." She said half heartedly.

"No worries Alaria! It's understandable this is a very big school" Yuuki replied sweetly. Alaria couldn't help but smile at her. Though she didn't exactly give Yuuki the best first impression by sweeping her off her feet, Yuuki was still kind and welcoming.

Alaria looked around to face Zero. He was obviously not convinced and just stared at her with his usual monotonous stare. Alaria shivered and faced Yuuki again. Yuuki shook her head and leaned in to whisper something to her,

"Don't mind Zero he's always a robotic, silent "pole up his ass" kinda person". Alaria giggled softly and nodded her head in agreement with Yuuki. A huge grin was plastered on the brunettes face as they started talking again.

"Right! First things first, the basics! There are a few rules that we have to follow;" Yuuki paused to make sure Alaria was listening.

"Ugh.. 1: We are not allowed to utter a word about this to anyone. 2: No engaging in battle with the vampires unless threatened. 3: Must protect day class students at all costs. 4: Any one that is not a student must be taken the Director Cross. Um..." There was a long pose as Yuuki tried to think of anything else. Thankful for the break, Alaria took the time to register all the rules. Soon after, Yuuki beamed and continued;

"The last and final thing is-" she was cut off by Zero's deep, confident voice.

"Using your weapon" he finished for her. Alaria looked at him stupidly, her weapon? How hard could it be to use a simple staff? Zero, noticing her confusion used the foot that was resting against the tree to leisurely push himself forward. Alaria admired him as he walked elegantly, surrounded by an aura of power. Stopping in front of her, Alaria tilted her head up so she could meet the tall silver haired man's eyes. He politely took the staff from her and pressed a symbol in the middle. Immediately, the staff shrunk to a handy size. Now looking at the staff in awe, she took the staff from him, her fingers accidentally brushed against his. Gritting her teeth, Alaria tried her best to ignore it. Taking the weapon from him Alaria snugly left the small rod in-between her guardian sash and her inner thigh. She turned around making sure that neither Yuuki nor Zero saw her put it there, before smiling and enthusiastically suggesting they get started.

Yuuki nodded her head and explained to her that each guardian patrolled an area of the school. Alaria was assigned the north of the school as Zero and Yuuki did the rest. Making her way towards the northern end of the school Alaria was blissfully unaware of the pair of red eyes watching from the bushes.

A/N There we go…. Chappie 4!!! R & R btw… sorry for the late update and the short chapter... Its terrible I know.. but its all I could come up with... I was/am having a severe writers block. Its becoming so difficult to write this story. I just quickly wrote something to hopefully get inspired and most importantly, because I felt incredibly bad for leaving all you awesome readers for so long. Hopefully I'll be more punctual in updating... So again...

**SORRY!**


	5. First Encounter

**A/N** I've never created a major OC before and I want to know if you can picture her and her personality. Sorry for the late update!

"_Using your weapon" he finished for her. Alaria looked at him stupidly, her weapon? How hard could it be to use a simple staff? Zero, noticing her confusion used the foot that was resting against the tree to coolly push himself forward. Alaria admired him as he walked elegantly, surrounded in an aura of power. Stopping in front of her, Alaria tilted her head up so she could meet the tall silver haired man's eyes. He politely took the staff from her and pressed a symbol in the middle. Immediately, the staff shrunk to a handy size. Now looking at the staff in awe, she took the staff from him, her fingers accidentally brushed against his. Gritting her teeth, Alaria tried her best to ignore it. Taking the weapon from him Alaria snugly left the small rod in-between her guardian sash and her inner thigh. She turned around making sure that neither Yuuki nor Zero saw her put it there, before smiling and enthusiastically suggesting they get started._

_Yuuki nodded her head and explained to her that each guardian patrolled an area of the school. Alaria was assigned the north of the school as Zero and Yuuki did the rest. Making her way towards the northern end of the school Alaria was blissfully unaware of the pair of red eyes watching from the bushes. _

Rating: Mature ( swearing and maybe abuse)

_**Chapter 5- First Encounter**_

Alaria sighed as she walked past the same bench again. She had split up from Yuuki and Zero almost an hour ago, so far it has been uneventful and boring. She looked up at the sky, her ice blue eyes glistening in the light of the full moon. A soft breeze blew past through the trees, rustling her silver hair gently into her face. A gentle smile appeared on her lips as she settled into the tranquillity of the night. She slowly moved the stray strands from her hair and shut her eyes, she thought of her life, the events since arriving at her new school, the duty that was given to her and her current objective. She clenched her gloved fist and opened her eyes, determination embedded into her features.

"Someone has to protect the students after all..." She whispered and continued towards the Northern tower of Cross Academy. A rustling in the trees caused her to turn around, seeing nothing she faced the northern tower, before taking another step her eyes widened and the muscles in her legs and arm stiffened. Her palm was tingling, slowly she turned her to face backwards and what she saw made her gasp in utter horror.

A bloodied man stumbled out of the clearing, his eyes were blood red and his steps crazed and out of control. Alaria winced as her palm began to burn furiously with each step the bloodied man took towards her. She stared down at her hand, trying to see the cause of her pain, her gaze quickly snapped back towards the man as he began to cackle insanely. Alaria shuddered and took a careful step back, this vampire was different. The vampires she defied were sane, they had a mind that could reason and understand. This _thing_ was not like them. She wanted to run away, she wanted to flee screaming and let it be someone else's problem, Zoro could handle it-she was certain.

She carefully studied the vampire, he was still cackling, deciding this was a better time than ever to get away; she spun on her heel and ran. In a blink of an eye, the cackling being phased in front of her and lunged its right hand towards her throat. Alaria ducked and dashed past the vampire, she allowed herself a fragment of hope as the seconds past and the man was out of view, the fleeting moment was was ripped out from underneath her as she felt a massive pull in the back of her head and a searing pain in her scalp. She shrieked and instinctively grabbed her hair to ease the pressure on her scalp; she had no time to think; no time to retaliate, it was all a blur to her as she was thrown across the clearing. She wanted to scream, but her scream died in her throat as she collided with a tree.

She felt like her lungs were on fire, each breath she took caused her indescribable pain. She had no time, she let her instincts guide her- she ignored the thick liquid running down her back and heaved herself up, turning ever so slightly, leaning onto to the tree as she felt herself stumble.

"I can do this." She whispered shakily, her mind screaming at her to turn and flee. Taking another shaky breath, she reached for her thigh and pulled out the compact guardian staff, pressing the symbol in the middle, the 20 cm staff immediately grew to its original two meters. She felt the energy within the staff course through her veins, giving her the energy to take a steady step forward. Alaria knew the vampire was stalking her, watching her, planning the best way to rip out her throat and drain her of her blood. She winced and grit her teeth together as the pain in her palm intensified.

The vampire's insane cackling echoed through the clearing, she franticly looked around her. Her heart seemed to stop as the vampire stepped out of the shadows, he eyed her up and down and raised his clawed hands to his face and licked his fingers. Alaria was terrified, she knew the option of fleeing was no longer an option- the vampire was fast, very fast. He had easily caught her and tossed her aside as though she weighed no more than a pebble. Shakily she stepped into a defensive stance and warily watched the vampire.

The vampire seemed to find her stance amusing, a cruel cackle erupted from his throat-taunting her as he took his first steps forward. Alaria knew that things had just escalated to a new level, the adrenalin pumped through her veins as her anxiety built. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she sensed his movement. Time seemed to slow down as the vampire suddenly phased out of her line of sight and re-appeared a few feet away. She shut her eyes and forced the staff forward, praying that she'd block his attack. Her eyes snapped back open as she felt the reverberations of the staff and heard the shrill clang of rough claws grazing metal. Alaria's mind was racing- she was contemplating her next move, should she strike him? Or continue to defend until Zoro or Yuuki arrive? She didn't expect what happened next, apparently neither did the vampire. As the vampire's claws clashed with the staff, a sudden flare of heat exploded between them. Alaria and the vampire were thrown back. The vampire howled as his entire arm and part of his chest was burnt clean, charring his once pale skin and singing off his shirt. Alaria was not left unscathed- she had landed painfully, her already injured back slammed onto the ground. She let out a pained scream as the unbearable pain spread throughout her entire being.

She gasped several times to ease her pain before forcing herself to stand once more. She didn't have time to worry about her injury- it was a matter of time before the vampire stopped his howling and focused on her once more. She heaved painfully and focused on the angry vampire. It was still preoccupied, Alaria glanced back briefly. This may be her chance. She returned her gaze onto the vampire and moved back, slowly moving away. She stopped immediately and her eyes widened as its howling suddenly stopped and it phased out of sight. She had no time to react as she felt something painfully collide into her side, her scream died in her throat as the wind was knocked out of her once more. She didn't notice she'd flown several feet away from the vampire, nor did she see him phase above her.

**A/N:** Hi everyone, I know I have no excuse for not updating any of my stories for so long. I guess I just didn't have any inspiration in regards to what I would do in the coming chapters. The idea of this chapter was actually given to me by my younger brother whilst we were discussing alternative realties in which humans were not much other than prey. I hope this chapter was a well written chapter with an interesting action scene. We haven't really had any violent or direct demented vampire interactions with Alaria.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Foreverblue90


End file.
